Cosmos Precure
by WendyMarvell12
Summary: Unknown family members, secret behind her generational grandparents, legendary warrior of the constellation Pegasus. If having 2 personalities on the same could be troublesome, then Hoshimiya Ayumi got huge expectations for the near future. Follow her as she searches for the hidden Cosmos within her and her team... "We would rather die... then giving you the ultimate Cosmos!"
1. Chapter 1

_The legend says that 5 heroes named Pretty Cure saved the Stellar Kingdom from Xerin; they fought for days without rest, food and regret. The leader, Cure Pegasus, didn't fight for the kingdom only but for Xerin's conscious, she was once an honored knight; respected by The Pretty Cure's themselves, she was invincible, she fought with elegancy and love._

_Xerin was sent on a mission to rescue the queen but the truth was; it was a trap. By the time they found Xerin, it was too late, her stellar mark had been stolen and turned into an Ethlysia, the Pretty Cure swore on their life to return Xerin to her original self but they failed, instead, they had to seal her from the world's existence._

_The Precure's were in deep sorrow by the loss of their sister; but they remained the heroes of their land until their time was near. The country remained in peace until that day…_

-Outer Space-

A meteoric stone covered in a gloomy aura, hovering in the endless realm, shot a ray of light from its cover.

_Cure Pegasus, your time ends now!_

The voice wickedly laughed as it neared planet Earth's atmosphere, it landed nearby a city called Astralious Town like any other meteor crash. The news about the unidentified creature struck the whole city.

People were fascinated and surrounded the petite object while the crowd grew in no time, a pale skinned girl with bright blonde hair, tied in a high pony tail with the head of a Pegasus as the ribbon design and dark pink eyes, wearing her school uniform which consisted of a white coat with pink collars and a dirty pink skirt with knee-length socks and brown shoes.

_Opening song: Pegasus Fantasy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Xerin's resurrection! Cure Pegasus is reborn!<em>**

* * *

><p>She passed the crowd with an emotionless expression as she tightened her grip on her school bag, meanwhile, behind of her, opened a mini portal and a medium sized fairy-like figure stepped out. She had natural blonde hair tied in 2 high pony-tails and she wore a sapphire dress.<p>

"Legendary Precure, Cure Pegasus" She glanced at the girl heading towards her conservatory, she pulled a picture, the girl a few meters away from her matched, she summoned mini wings and followed her.

-Classroom-

She opened the door and was bombed with greetings and homework-helping and love letters, she giggled to their kind welcome as always and started her daily "work" as the class "headmistress"

_My name is Hoshimiya Ayumi, I'm like the class president but I'm just a student. I've always been willing to help people in need since I was child but I'm not sure if that's what I really want or if it's just a part of my nature. I gained the respect and love from the day I stepped into the room and now I feel like a princess!_

_I have lived in Astralious for a long time but never showed my face, I wasn't shy nor was I scared if the two words share a similarly. When I was 8, I was gifted with a ribbon and a Pegasus head as design from my late grandmother who kept it for my parents to give it at that time._

_I never knew my grandmother; I never got to see her face either. I just saw a picture of her and her 4 sisters but the face was ripped off. My parents are rarely home which I can understand but the weird thing is, I'm loved by all but I never get invited for anything when they plan something._

_I live in a normal household with 2 rooms, a living room, dining room and kitchen and so on but my room is what makes me so unique, there is a reason it's called ASTRALious, everybody in this time are in love with the stars especially when they collide. I don't know about the rest but my room is filled with pictures and drawings and maps about Pegasus, I know it may sound weird but, Pegasus has always caught my attention._

Ayumi could barely follow the lesson from all the letters she received from left to right, at times she would be scolded but the classmates would defend her and blame themselves to her surprise as always even though it happens quite a lot.

When it came to love, it was hard to reject the "Will you be my girlfriend?" letters. She didn't have any best-friend, she didn't call anybody her best-friend, they were all one big happy family to her.

-Little fairy-

"Cure Pegasus, no, Hoshimiya Ayumi, you will follow your grandmothers steps. I will make sure of it!" She standing on a tree log outside of her window, observing every move and expression she had. She brought another picture of the previous Cosmos Cure's, her former master, Cure Pegasus. She shed a tear.

*_I miss you, I want to see you!_* She heard the sound of a bird near her. He approached her which confused the little fairy.

"Can I help you with something?" He piped as respond. She grew her wings back and started to fly away with a "stalker"

"Sorry but you are not my type!"

-After class-

Ayumi headed towards the exit, she glanced at the crowd of people who were discussing their next home-class or hangovers. She didn't want to bother them because she knew that she would be in the way that's why she hurried home.

*_I wonder if I have any sisters, I've never seen my family members ,I wish I knew my grandmother, she is the reason I have such a strong obsession with Pegasus*_ She reached her household, opening the door and greeted the cold atmosphere. She took her shoes off and jumped onto her bed as she unlocked the door to her room.

-Outside-

"You are not my type Mr. Bird!" The panicking fairy had her attention from the legendary warrior driven away by her "lover" She spotted Ayumi's house and flew through it as a ghost, landing on the student's stomach.

"Huh?! W- What is happening? Who are you?!" She explained her sudden burst by pointing at the flying bird.

"Oh..." Ayumi pulled the curtains and settled her panicked reaction down.

"Hoshimiya Ayumi, Cure Pegasus, I'm here to awaken your destiny!"

"Cure Pegasus?" She touched her ribbon design and felt a warm string of love rushing through her veins. The fairy nodded.

"Your grandmother was an esteemed warrior before your era started but as her time neared, Xerin was released from her seal that bound her to the endless universe, your grandmother, the former Cure Pegasus and her 4 sisters fought till their bitter end in hope of returning the kindhearted Xerin but they had no other choice but to seal her, she was too strong!" Ayumi could see what the spirit had suffered by the loss of her master.

"I don't know who this Xerin is but… can you tell me more about my grandmother?"

"Your grandmother was the leader of the former Cosmos Precure, together with her 4 sisters; they saved their country and the world at times from the evil Nemesis. She fell into a great trauma by the loss of her sister, Xerin. She was turned into an Ethlysia" The memories of the sadden scene appeared in her mind.

"Ethlysia?" The pixie nodded.

"Ethlysia are born if your stellar mark is stolen but they got different shapes, it depends on your constellation" She brought out a photo of a simple Ethlysia, it was a dark-figured crap-man-like creature, as big as an apartment, it's legs were sticking from the sides of its body while it horns grew at its forehead, longer down the pictures were cat-man like monsters.

"Those are Ethylic, they aren't a thread but they are good at assisting the main villain" The elf pulled another item up, a sapphire colored diamond-shaped stone.

"What's this?" She examined the pebble; it was once worn by her late grandma.

"Really?" The little figure nodded.

"So, are you ready to fight for the sake of this universe, Stellar Kingdom and Xerin, Cure Pegasus?!" She stuttered her lips for an answer, if she accepted this stone; her life may change forever in a bad way…

-Xerin-

_Fumi, I won't let you have your way! I will kill Pegasus before she is reborn!_

The shadow slide its way towards a kindergarten, she eyed a 5-year old girl who seemed as the class-protector as she shielded a crying boy who was being bullied by 3 of the same gender. She licked her lower-lip before aligning the crap sign.

_My name is Xerin; awaken your darkness before me, Crab!_

She shot the sign straight through the child's chest, forcing the mark of her stellar out. The now pale-skinned girl collapsed onto the ground, the Ethlysia pointed his free palm onto the ground, summoning 10 Ethylic.

_Find the girl and KILL her!_

Spiky wings grew onto its back and it was on its way with its assistances.

-Ayumi and Fumi-

"Please, for the world! The stars, your grandmother!"

"I… Don't know what to say…" As she looked at the stone, a silhouette of her grandmother appeared.

"You have to!" Ayumi's next sentence was interrupted by a sudden explosion in the backyard, Fumi gasped as she sensed the presence of an Ethlysia and Ethylics.

"What is that?!" Fumi took hold of Ayumi's fingertip and dragged her out of the house before they were smashed with it.

"My house!" She cried as the only picture of her grandmother was still in there

"It will return if you transform and defeat the Ethlysia!" Fumi stopped as Ayumi couldn't control her terrified legs.

"Ayumi, I beg you, transform!" She shook her head stubbornly as she held tight onto the stone. Fumi continued her pleading as she responded with the same reaction.

"Ayumi, watch out!" She gasped by the harsh introduction of their power; she slid her last thuds before souring over her scratched arm. The fairy rushed to the wounded teen.

"Ayumi, are you okay?!" She shook her head as she shed her tears. Fumi watched as another Ethylic was on its way from behind, she warned Ayumi but it was too late for the teen to recover from her first blow; she was once again struck.

The weakened Ayumi dropped her stone while she crashed onto the grass; she faintly tried to get hold of the stone.

*The only memory of grandmother!* She groaned her pain as her hand was above of the pebble, a foot was stomped onto her forehand; she screamed.

"AYUMI!" The 10 assistances played her around as a football; Ayumi could only think of one thing while she was trashed around; protecting her treasured ribbon and Cosmos Constellation. She was the center of Ethylics, 1 of them took the lead and ripped the Pegasus from the ribbon, much to her surprise.

"Give it back!" It played the design in front of her before he crushed it in pieces.

*Pegasus!* Ayumi, despite her scratches and deep gashes, raised her boy to its full self.

"How dare you…" She tightened her grip onto her shirt. A picture of her grandmother from the picture struck her.

"My grandmother gave me that one! How dare you touch it?!" Fumi flew into the center and besides Ayumi.

"Ayumi, shout 'Precure Cosmos Constellation!'" She asked of her shattered Pegasus return if she defeated the villain. Fumi nodded, Ayumi bit her lower-lip as she witnessed the main leader of the Ethylics, The Crab.

_For Pegasus…_

_For my grandmother..._

_For myself!_

_**Precure...**_

She raised her cosmos stone gently into the air as the background changed into a starry night

**_Cosmos Constellation!_**

The constellation of her Cosmos ignited with the stars as she hugged herself, she spun around and released her arms as the arms of the constellation shot it's ray towards her petite arms, as they connected with the end of elbow, baby blue-whitish elbow-gloves appeared with bulks at each knuckle. She moved forward in a ballet way, as the lowest part of Pegasus were on their way, she swung her left leg in the air as the one star hit the back of her knee, a silvery lap-length boot with designed wings at the ankles was equipped and so she did with he other leg. Her spinning body was soon greeted by a glittery dust which shielded her entire upper- part, she formed herself into a ball and blew up as her baby blue-whitish ballet-looking skirt with an armor light pink emerald saucer was formed in the middle with shoulder-coated blanket which was plain baby blue which surrounded the round-formed stone.

Her hair was engulfed with a bluish color as it extended by length, down to the bottom. It was held in a tight pony tail, the hair-band had the shattered Pegasus ribbon as decoration.

She began posing by sprinting her way to the center and finished her before-her-cry pose by innocently joining her fingers as a little girl and giving her most 5-year old looking smile.

**_The cosmos of the 5 heavenly constellation!..._**

She aligned her said stellar mark and placed her right hand at her was it while pointing her finger at the foe as she finished her cry.

**_Cure Pegasus!_**

Cure Pegasus vanished in one move, to appear behind the Ethylic that destroyed her precious ribbon; she swung her knee at its waist, sending it flying to 2 of its companions. She pushed everyone away with her lower-body part until the ring was disbanded.

The Crab finally took action and fired his lower-left leg towards her, she went into the air to be confronted with another crab attack, she took hold of the leg as it went through her O formed arms. She forced her anger onto the limb with a powerful slam to The Crab.

"Cure Pegasus, shout 'Precure: Star Judgment'" She noted the instruction and finished her combat by kicking the monster at its abdomen.

**_Precure!_**

The background turned into a starry night as her aura ignited with her cosmos.

**_Star…_**

She concentrates her cosmos in her fists as she formed an X and weaved the stars of the Pegasus constellation. A magical circle beneath The Crab appeared.

**_Judgment!_**

A ray of light shone below of the stolen stellar mark before it was showered by a flood of Cure Pegasus's main color glow, purifying Xerin's magic. It returned to its original owner few minutes after. The Ethylics disappeared minutes after their leader was defeated.

"That was amazing!" Cure Pegasus half-smiled by the fairy's praise, she saw her damaged house restoring to its previous figure, she questioned her ribbon in a worried tone as she couldn't spot the fixed hair-band. Fumi smiled and pointed at her pony-tail. Pegasus touched her decorated tie, she sighed in relief.

"So, are you determined about your answer?" She nodded, she held tight onto the necklace with her Constellation Stone.

"I will become a Precure and bring Xerin back to her original self!" Fumi jumped from the correct answer, thanking the newborn Pegasus for her brave decision.

"But, am I fighting alone?" Fumi shook her head.

"You are 5 Precures" Fumi advised her to change back when they reach their house while she was lying in the bed.

"Oh, why?" She could only give the 'Wait and see' look.

"But, is Pegasus then, reborn?" Fumi hesitated to answer, she could only crack a smile and nod despite the false answer.

-Ayumi's house-

"OW!" Fumi chuckled as she hovered around Ayumi's room whereas Ayumi was gasping her pain away from the chilly ice-blocks on each limb of her body.

"Well, I never said that your wounds would heal from transforming"

"You could've warned me!" She groaned as she raised her spine, Fumi told her to transform from the first hit before it got any worse, Ayumi disagreed but caused her stomach another string of pain.

"Where are the other Precures?" Fumi shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't know, the missing Cures are your cousins for your information" Ayumi pulled her upper-part straight up even though the miserable pain disturbed her from strangling Fumi till death for not telling about the effects after her fight.

"So I have other family members?" Fumi bowed.

"Remember that it was your grandmother and her sisters, so her sisters got children and their children are your cousins, your mother never spoke about it. By the way, my name is Fumi!" The fairy gave the teen the raising eyebrow.

"Oh nice to meet you Fumi!" Greeted the 'Pretending not to have seen the look' teen.

-Xerin-

You succeed this time, Cure Pegasus but I'll get you next time! She found a dark corner and copied the image of a fantasy girl she had in mind not so long ago. She had dark red hair with a black skirt reaching her knees.

"This will be a good disguise for now! Just you wait, CURE PEGASUS!"

**_Ending Song: Hikari Hitori Kirari_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thx for reading my ever first PRECURE FAN-SERIES X, I'm so happy ., *kiss* *Kiss* *hug* *hug* i hope you will read further :)love you all ^^<strong>

**Sayonara ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

-The hill of the town-

A boy who clutched his hand, smiled as bright as the day's morning slowly began, starting his plan for today.

"1…-"

**_BECOME HOSHIMIYA AYUMI'S BOYFRIEND! _**

"And then get an ice-cream, na he he he!"

-Ayumi-

"A… achu~~" The said girl held her nose by the sudden sneeze even though she wasn't ill in anyway despite her minor wounds from yesterday's fight, she inhaled a deep breath by her only speculation…

**_Someone is talking about me!_**

_Opening: Pegasus Fantasy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have a boyfriend?! Kaito and Ayumi's similarly<em>**

* * *

><p>-School hall-<p>

"Geez, Fumi!" Ayumi had been complaining about her minor soreness on her way to school even though Fumi kept quiet because they could actually communicate through their minds.

*_How many times am I gonna tell you that we are able to read each other's minds!* _Ayumi stubbornly gave an 'hm!' as respond, her cheek was bandaged while her hand was wrapped around bandana.

*_They won't like what they see when I walk in…* _She dropped her head while opening the door to her family class; before they could finish their "AYUMI!" cheer; they gasped their astounded expression upon her bruised face.

"Hey guys, I-" The princess was quickly dragged out much to her and the classmates surprise.

-Ayumi-

"W-Who are you?!" He shushed her mouth. She flushed as she glanced at the dragger who she thought was a crazy geek as it always is but he turned out quite handsome and … hot in her eyes at least.

He was a pale-skinned boy with cerulean-colored flat hair with a bend antenna and dirty yellow eyes and his school uniform which was a white shirt with a dark blue overcoat matching his ankle length trousers and brown shoes.

"How did you get those scars and bruises?" She hesitated with an answer; she wasn't good at lying. He knew the lie she was trying to find and the one she was gonna use; the steps.

"I fell down the-"

"Don't lie" Ayumi sweat-dropped from his sharp interruption. He grabbed the end of her shirt and lift it to reveal the minor wounds; Ayumi hissed in a high pitch from the sudden move. She slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?!" She blushed; he was quite attractive.

"You said you fell down the stairs or you were going to, I just wanted to prove it right but those injuries aren't from a step fall. Well, I will find out anyway because that's what boyfriends are for" He winked at her in a flirty way as he proceeded into the classroom.

"B-Boyfriend?" She blinked a couple of times before she actually hit reality.

"I have a boyfriend?!"

-Classroom-

While the teacher wrote the tasks on the board; Ayumi had her attention on her so called 'boyfriend' who was given her the lovely eyes.

*_Oi! Ayumi! You can't fall in love while being a PRECURE!* _

_*In love?! I never said I was in love with him!* _She redden by her expression change from Fumi's comment about their little blink contest. She covered her hand in front of his face to keep herself from looking and himself.

*_How did this happen?!* _

_*Your constellation is attractive that's why!* _Ayumi sighed, wishing this lesson or whole day to be a mere dream, hoping that the real Fumi was slapping her cheeks awake.

-Xerin-

The petite girl was soaring in an endless void filled with memories of her deceased sisters, she was dumbfounded by the picture of the late Cosmos Precure and herself behind them, she found them from foundling around herself by the disguise she had to use.

_*Pegasus…* _

The cheerful D-like smile from the leader kept her attention on the picture; she knew that even though she was evil, she would still have a bound with the 5 teens but why? She's desperate to take the lives of the new Cures, it isn't the Cosmos Precure in general that she held a grudge against, she missed the former team.

*_I wish I could see you in heaven…*_ A single teardrop filled with misery dropped onto her ordered cappuccino. She sighed; she can't earn their trust unless Fumi is away.

*_If Fumi was away, huh?* _Her innocent face turned into a wicked grin.

"Fumi… This will be fun! Hehehe…" She turned her silent sneering into a noisy laugh, attracting the customers in a provoking way.

"Err, miss?" She silenced herself as the waitress asked for the payment. Human technology, what to do with this when you are 900+ old?

"I… don't have any money though" She sighed and literally kicked Xerin out of the café.

"Stubborn child"

-Xerin-

"You will pay Cure Pegasus! Like literally pay! I don't have any money…" She wiped the dirt off the back of her skirt and took a round about town.

-After School-

As she thought the day would turn out normal if she hurried her way home, faster than usual, then she was wrong, after the last lesson, apparently her "boyfriend" held a sharp eye on her, introducing himself already when she was packing her books. Not only that but she is now "forced" to take the long way home instead of her usual shortcut which was literally faster. 5 minutes, the long way = 20 minutes.

*_Who is this guy? Why is he keeping you away from coming home?* _Ayumi sighed by Fumi's lack of sense regarding situations like these but then again, she wasn't from this time.

*_He isn't, he is just trying to spend more time with me, in a way I still don't understand cause….* _

"Who are you?!" She surprisingly burst out with an animated expression as they stopped in their tracks, stopping the peaceful sound of birds and the civilians.

"Me? I'm your boyfriend of course" He replied with a cheerful smile.

"Why are you still following me?" He had been a pain in her neck ever since they left school, insuring that she didn't step on any poo, holding her wrist while crossing the road even carrying her when they had to go on the sides of the river but Ayumi didn't really mind his gesture; it was kinda sweet in her eyes.

"I don't want you to worsen your wounds so I'm making sure that nothing is gonna hurt you" Ayumi shyly nodded and found a way to keep her eyes from meeting his.

"You want ice-cream?" Ayumi couldn't resist the offer, she loved ice-cream!

*_SAY NO!* _

"YES!" Fumi sweat-dropped from her bag as she was struggling with Ayumi's easy-going personality which could/would cost her life if she fought with Xerin.

"Here you go" He handed her 3 layered strawberry mixed with vanilla and chocolate crunches, she dug her teeth straight away.

-Playground-

"Can you now tell me how we became a couple? Cause I don't remember any of it" They were peacefully watching the sunset while sitting on a bench.

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do!" He chuckled from her cute demanding. He dazed at the warm weather, heating the tension between the 2.

"You are like me, that's why" Ayumi looked for any kind of alikeness between them, other than their love for ice-cream.

"When you started this class for the first time, your behavior, your attitude in front of everyone, the way you rushed your way home" He smiled as he closed his eyes, remembering their 'childhood' memories.

"I was exactly the same, I wasn't shy nor was I scared if they have any similarly" Ayumi's eyes widen as she too felt like that at the age of 8 but her case was something else, she just thought that the right time wasn't there yet and another reason but that wasn't anything somebody should know.

"As a child then I didn't hang out with many, I was mostly in my room reading about Astralious Town and why it was named ASTRALious Town"

*_I can't believe how many things we got in common, Kaito, you are just like me!* _Fumi silent gasped by the lovely scene between the 2 classmates which would end up just before…

*_AYUMI! Don't fall in love!* _No respond from Ayumi's side; Fumi was shocked.

*_Ayumi! THIS IS A PRECURE RULE! DON'T FALL IN LOVE! AYUMI!* _

"Kaito…"

*_I'm doomed…* _

"I'm really curious to know about the stars, just like everybody else in this town. The civilians live here because they love the cosmos flowing through their veins at every full moon where you can see the constellations and if we are lucky the 5 heavenly: Pegasus, Aquila, Draco, Lionet and the last I can't remember"

"What happens if we see the 5?"

"The ultimate constellation is born" Ayumi's interest temperature was all up on 100, this was too fascinating, she was only focused on Pegasus but she never knew that the other collection would create such a thing.

"You see, my favorite constellation is Pegasus, one dream I had and that was actually yesterday, that a girl with silver-baby blue hair dressed in some shiny armor reached her arm down to me and said:"

*_This can't be…* _

**_The cosmos of the 5 heavenly constellation!..._**

**_ Cure Pegasus…_**

"Kaito… are you serious about that?..." He proudly nodded with a big smile on his face by just thinking about the warrior. Ayumi's heart skipped like never before, she didn't know why but she could give a good guess, she tightly grabbed onto her Constellation Stone; she wanted him to know the truth about her.

*_AYUMI NO!* _

"That stone, it looks exactly as the one the knight had on. The reason why I revealed our secret relation was because that girl in my dream, she reminds me too much of you" The blonde-haired student sniffed her cries in by his confession; whimpering his name out.

"Yes? Why are you cry-"

"Thank you!" She smiled despite her teary eyes forcing her smile upside down. He grinned by her red cheeks from all the heavy sobbing.

"So now you know why we became a couple, any other things you want to know about 'us' or just me in particular?" She shook her head, she had to tell him!

*_Why did she inherit the recklessness from Subaru?...* _

"To be honest Kaito, I thought you were a guy who was joking around with this 'boyfriend-girlfriend' thing but after you told me this then, I…"

*_AYUMI!* _

"I want to be Kaito's girlfriend! Real girlfriend… not "pretend" girlfriend but real…" Kaito hugged her in a way to thank her for accepting him for the one he is and not his looks.

*_Ayumi… I'm gonna…* _

"For my first friend is already my boyfriend! Thank you, Kaito!" He nodded from her shoulder as he held her tighter.

-Xerin-

"Where is she?!" Xerin was bored to death from running around, searching for Cure Pegasus but she was nowhere to find but her real motive was to kill Fumi so she would lose the will to fight if she knew nothing about her powers or Pegasus.

"CURE PEGASUS!" She quickly covered her mouth by the staring folks, since she had seen faces more than twice, she knew what not to do to start a ruckus and involve the police which would be like absorbing the rustled metal.

"Where is she?!" As she was halfway through the grass-made fence, she reached a playground where she saw 2 figures but actually 3, the third was hiding in the bag.

*_Found her!* _Fumi gasped from the sack which was loud enough for the couples to hear; Ayumi stuttered another excuse which worked this time, but she felt bad for lying to her boyfriend once again.

*_Ayumi, get away from here! Xerin is here!* _

"Ehhhh?!" Ayumi looked to her left and right to the front and behind but no Xerin was found.

"Is something wrong?" Kaito took hold of her hand; giving her the worried eyes which weaken her way to make up another excuse.

"Kaito, I…" Xerin smirked as she understood the situation Ayumi was in now. She eyed a worker flirting with women he would never marry in his bitter lifestyle. Her eyes beamed with dark purple aura as she saw through his shield.

"The Wolf, huh?" She drew the constellation of the Wolf.

_My name is Xerin; awaken your darkness before me, Wolf! _

The worker screamed the dark fire that attacked his constellation, the lady ran for her life as his appearance changed by the time he was completely swallowed by the flame. The said collection grew in size, the mark of the constellation appeared on its forehead. Its skin was plain violet.

*_An Ethlysia has appeared, Ayumi! Get Kaito away from here and fight!* _

*_It's not as easy as you think!* _

"Ayumi, tell me what's wrong" Ayumi wavered with her mouth as there was no way out anymore, either she tells Kaito or else she is forced to transform in front of him, but if she does he may leave her for keeping such a big secret! She didn't want that, not because he is her boyfriend but because he understands the real Hoshimiya Ayumi!

*_That's why Precures aren't allowed to fall in love! Kono Baka! I told you from the start!* _Ayumi whispered her boyfriend's name once again as the worried eyes met her shaking eyeballs.

*_Fumi… sorry…* _As Kaito was about to ask about her sudden yelp, a roar was heard.

"No…" Ayumi glanced at the Ethlysia as well as Kaito's terrified face. Ayumi spotted the Ethylics on their way towards the lovers; she grabbed her mates' wrist and ran into the forest.

*_The most important is to get Kaito away from here!* _

"Ayumi, where are you taking me?!"

"To a safe place!" She wasn't quite the runner as her tone was desperate to find a hiding place which the enemies wouldn't spot. An Ethylic appeared in mid-air and stomped its foot onto the dried ground, wreaking their chance in escaping any further. Kaito, as any boyfriend would do, held Ayumi close in case this were their last moment together even though it was their first.

*_Oh no…* _To the Cure's surprise, the foe took her bag instead; Ayumi was too panicked to calm herself down; Fumi was in there!

"Give my bag back!" She did as any other would do, get it back by force but unfortunately she was pushed back.

"Ayumi!" He caught her in time, the Ethylic who was carrying onto her bag, ran with 2 others. Ayumi couldn't take this anymore, not only did she have to keep her other identity a secret from her first friend but thanks to Fumi, she knows much more about her grandmother than she ever did and she wants to know more so she had to do something. She apologized to Kaito in her mind before letting go of his hand and chase the thieves.

"AYUMI!" The azure-haired boy was surrounded by the Ethylics before he could stop her from doing anything reckless.

-Ayumi-

She gripped her Constellation Stone and held it in the air.

**_Precure Cosmos Constellation! _**

**_The cosmos of the 5 heavenly constellation, Cure Pegasus!_**

*_I'm mad… I'm mad! I'M MAD!* _She struck the Ethylics two companions aside to tackle him down and grab the bag.

"Not only did you make me leave Kaito all behind but taking Fumi away from me is absolutely unforgiveable!" Her cosmos merged with her atmosphere as she summoned her wings and flew back to the battleground.

*_Ayumi!* _

-Kaito-

The lover was forced against a tree as he ran out of stone to throw but luckily for him, his dream-girl blast the villains aside.

"Y…You are…" She told him to save the talk for later as the Wolf was still standing. She pushed him in a sign for him to hide as she charged at the forced foe. She clashed with its forehead, where the stellar mark was located.

She shot a glittery beam at the beast from the jaw, sending it falling on its back. She tramped her outraged feet onto its belly, letting it gasp for air as its eyes were about to pop out.

*_Ayumi…* _

*_Fumi, sorry! I should've listened to you about not falling in love but my feelings won't come in between my Precure duty, I promise* _

**_Precure!_**

**_Star_** **_Judgment! _**

"Amazing…" Kaito saw the determined look on her face, as if she really fought for something that the enemies took from her.

*_Ayumi… you…* _A silhouette of the past Cure Pegasus could be seen on Cure Pegasus from Fumi's eyes.

"Ayumi, don't change back now!" Fumi warned as Kaito was on his way towards the fearless warrior.

"Cure Pegasus, yes?" She nodded with a smile.

"I have so many things to tell you!" She giggled and reminded him of Ayumi before he could start; he rushed to the spot they were stopped in their runaway.

"Ayumi!" Kaito shouted, echoing his voice into the many trees surrounding his view.

"Kaito!" He was thrown onto the grass by Ayumi's forceful hug.

"I'm sorry! There was something really important in my bag which I just couldn't lose!" He accepted the apology as it was true for once. Kaito followed his girl home in case something like that happened once again.

"Thank you for walking me home, boyfriend" He smiled and kissed her cheek, wishing to stay some more but he had to get back home.

*_Now, Ayumi as you I said about the love-* _

"If you don't mind, you could stay for 3-4 weeks… My parents won't be back till then and I feel safer when you are here"

*_Will she ever learn… this girl…* _

"Only if nobody else disagrees with it" That sentence left Ayumi in wondering zone. She dragged him in for a guide around her house; he was utterly astounded by her room.

"I would like to sleep in a room like this" Ayumi blushed by the coming thoughts which she shook away.

"Thank you, Ayumi" She hugged him once again.

"Don't mention it, I love you, Kaito" He hugged her back, relaxing himself on her strawberry-smelling shoulder.

"I love you too…"

-Xerin-

"That was quite interesting. A Precure in love, hehe… This is gonna be so fun! ~"

-Train station-

_Train to Astralious Town. Make sure you got your items safe from pocket thieves. Enjoy your next destination. _

The train stopped at its 2nd station before the last, the 4 doors opened and 3 girls stepped out from one the 4 doors.

Door 1: A pale-skinned girl with spine-length rosy hair, flat against her back with 2 high pony-tails in the front and olive colored eyes. She wore white ankle-reaching jeans with a crop-top under her bright red sleeveless jacket reaching her waist, she had a crimson colored bracelet around her wrist, the head of a Lion was seen in the center, and she carried onto a luggage on her way out.

Door 2: A tanned teen stepped out with a backpack, she had suntanned shoulder length hair which was held in 2 rat-tails, her attire was a knee-length mint-colored dress with a brownish belt, and she wore coffee-colored high heels while she carried onto a necklace with an eagle shinning in contact with the sun.

Door 4: She was a pale girl with dark blue bottom length hair; she wore a grayish sweater with dark lines matching her hip-length trousers followed by dark brown ankle boots. She had earing grabbing the upper-part with a dragon design hanging. She held onto a normal bag.

They glanced at their grandmothers treasured item before heading towards their already-paid hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Thx for the many views and visitors.. really thank you... I never knew i would get that much, thank you! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this one and is ready for chapters 3 :D have a nice dayevening or if you are going to bed good night ^^**


End file.
